The present invention is directed to a display stand for displaying various articles, and more particularly to displaying golf balls and the like.
Various types of display devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 663,838; 697,247; 1,810,258; 2,281,849; 3,169,496; 3,198,338; 4,011,954; Design 220,592; and French 991,041. However, none of these patents show a display stand which is directed to displaying golf balls, and which when assembled and displayed with golf balls thereon, has the appearance of a spheroid with dimples thereon. In view of the above, there is a need in the art for a stand or device which may be used for displaying golf balls and which has an aesthetic appearance.